Universe 9
Universe 9 is the designation given by the Vargas of Universe 1 to the universe in which the strongest fighters are all Earthlings. It is clear that in this universe Kulilin has succeeded Muten Roshi as the Turtle Hermit and seems to be serving as mentor to Yamcha and Tenshinhan. Divergence Not much is known about Universe 9's divergence from the main Dragon Ball timeline. Kulilin has become the new Kamesennin and doesn't recognize Universe 18's Son Goku as anything but another bloodthirsty Saiyan. He does seem to recognize Vegeta, Coola (who may have taken a more active role against his group than Freeza in Universe 9), Babidi, and other familiar adversaries. At some point Yamcha was augmented into a cyborg by Dr. Gero and given the designation Artificial Human #17. He was probably selected instead of the unnamed teenagers who became Artificial Humans #17 & #18 in the standard Dragon Ball timeline. Dr. Gero's motivation for creating the Artificial Humans in Universe 9 is currently unknown as it is implied that Son Goku never met Kulilin and never engaged in any of the adventures of his Universe 18 counterpart. As such it is unknown who (if anyone) destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, fueling Gero's desire for revenge. Competitors *Kulilin - In Universe 9, Kulilin has taken over the mantle of Turtle Hermit from the previous Kamesennin, Muten Roshi. It is possible that he was Muten Roshi's only disciple since Son Goku appears not to have made much of an impact on Earth in Universe 9. In his first round, Kulilin soundly defeated Sauza of Universe 8, slicing him in two with a Kienzan. Kulilin's next scheduled fight is against Tapion of Universe 3. *Yamcha - Yamcha of Universe 9 is far stronger than his Universe 18 counterpart, this is due in large part to his having been transformed into a cyborg by Dr. Gero, who gave Yamcha the designation Artificial Human #17. Since Yamcha wears the gi of the Turtle school he was either a student of Muten Roshi or of Kulilin when Roshi stepped down as Kamesennin. As Yamcha states that he was a fighter before his conversion into a cyborg, it seems more likely that he was trained by Muten Roshi along with Kulilin, possibly as Kulilin's training partner in place of Goku. Yamcha also implies that when he was known as #17 he had lost his memories of his previous life as a human and may have been forced to participate in massacres or other things that would have been abhorant to him. Yamcha's first round fight is against Universe 14's Artificial Human #18. Yamcha doesn't fight seriously, trying instead to appeal to #18's lost humanity abd their shared pain at being violated by Dr. Gero against their will. Yamcha has her pinned to the ground, but as the referee reaches the count of five, he abruptly surrenders, urging #18 to enjoy the tournament and to come see him when she feels ready. After Yamcha's fight with #18 of Universe 14, Tenshinhan quips that Yamcha never seems to get past the first round. This implies that, like Yamcha of Universe 18, Universe 9's Yamcha was also defeated in the first rounds of the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd Tenkaichi Budokais, perhaps even by Muten Roshi (Jacky Chun), Tenshinhan, and Shen (Kami-sama), respectively. *Tenshinhan - Little is known about Universe 9's Tenshinhan other than the fact that he seems close to Kulilin and Yamcha and that he is among the strongest fighters of Universe 9. He has defeated Sun Wukong of Universe 2. *Videl - Little is known about her. However she will fight King Cold from Universe 8 in her first round. Spectators *Bulma *Trunks